


Plan B

by netflixandnaps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Coran (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Paladins, Pansexual Acxa (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netflixandnaps/pseuds/netflixandnaps





	1. Playlist

  1. **Strange Love** \- Halsey
  2. **The Middle** \- Zedd, Maren Morris, Grey
  3. **Victorious** \- Panic! at the Disco
  4. **Body Like a Back Road** \- Sam Hunt
  5. **Hooked on a Feeling** \- Blue Swede
  6. **Shower** \- Becky G
  7. **Last of the Real Ones** \- Fall Out Boy
  8. **Beautiful Drug** \- Zac Brown Band
  9. **Come and Get Your Love** \- Redbone
  10. **Beautiful Boy** \- John Lennon
  11. **There for You** \- Martin Garrix, Troye Sivan
  12. **Pride** \- American Authors
  13. **Miss Jackson** \- Panic! at the Disco
  14. **Meant to Be** \- Bebe Rexha (feat. Florida Georgia Line)



  
  
  



	2. Prolouge

_ 10:25 AM : Hunk and Lance _

It was the first time Lance McClain had ever been to America. And it was nothing like he expected.

The second he stepped off the plane, there was no shirtless rodeo cowboys riding handsome stallions up and down the Texas terrain, roping their wild cattle who were spooked from the outlaws shooting their guns in the air with a  _ bang! bang! bang!  _ No, there was only a chubby Indian boy standing beside the stairs that began at the airplane holding Lance’s luggage for him. Hunk Garrett.

At first, lance approached Hunk shyly, but the big boy had other ideas; he picked Lance up in a tight hug and swung him around for a second.

“Bienvenido a Texas hermano!” he said, putting a dizzy Lance back on his feet. “Soy Hunk Garrett.”

“I do speak English, Hunk,” Lance laughed, giving him a fist bump. “I’m Lance.”

“So i figured,” the taller boy said, grabbing his duffles, “I mean, you were the only kid who got off that plane who I didn't already know. Everyone else goes to Garrison or some other school around this place.”

“There must not be a lot of people around here then; there were only four other people on the plane! How many go to our school?”

“Just one; Lotor. He was the guy who had long-ish hair and bright blue eyes. He’s kind of a jerk, so stay away from him… But everyone else is super nice!”

“Lototr equals jerk, avoid at all costs… Got it!”

The two boys laughed, stepping into Hunk’s yellow Jeep.

“Ready to go meet your new family? And see you’re new home and school?” Hunk asked, strapping himself in. 

“Absolutely,” Lance grinned. 

 

_ 12:52 PM : Shiro, Adam, and Keith _

“Can’t we go already, Shiro?” Keith Kogane complained, flipping himself up so that he was no longer hanging off the side of the lab table. “We’ve been here for hours!”

“It's not my fault that Adam decided to put off setting up his classroom until the day before school starts,” Takashi Shirogane exhaled, rubbing his eyes as he stared at his laptop. “I told him he should’ve started months ago, but he wouldn’t listen to me.”

“But he’s your husband,” keith smirked. “Isn’t it, like, a married law to  _ always _ listen to your spouse?”

“I wish,” Shiro laughed, shutting his computer. “Let’s go get something from the cafe. I’m sure when we get back, the slowpoke will be done.”

Keith laughed, jumping off the desk and following him out of the room. 

It was weird to think that school would be starring again. It was weird to think that he was going to be a junior, and that Shiro was going to be his biology teacher! Well, kind of weird. It wasn’t like shiro hadn’t tutored him through last years chemistry class; Shiro was great at everything science. Except physics. That’s where Adam came in.

Still, it’d be weird to have your kind-of brother be your teacher. Sometimes Keith thought it’d be easier if his mom took him with her on missions. Fat chance of that though; Kolivan would  _ never _ let best-agent-mommy-Krolia out of his sight. Half the time Keith wished his mom wasn’t so good at her job. Maybe then she’d be home more.

It seemed like it was too early for school to start up again, but August 23 was right around the corner. Like, tomorrow-round-the-corner. Keith felt mentally prepared, but he wasn't sure if he was actually ready to face the student body yet. Not after coming out last year in the middle of a lacrosse game. And not just any game, oh no; the last game of the season.

They had been down 2-1, and the final minutes were ticking by. Keith knew he needed to do something, especially since Lotor Galra had been exiled from the game for one too many penalties – Shiro would do some serious yelling in the locker rooms later – and although he wasn’t much of a shooter, he needed to make tohe goal.

So how’d he do it?

By basically running over the other team's defense after screaming “Move, I’m gay!” at them. 

Long story short, he managed to score five goals in the last three minutes because the defense no longer wanted to be near him. It was crushingly mortifying, and people gave him weird looks in the hallways for the rest of the year. Shiro and Adam still laughed about how he used coming out as a way to plow over the other lacrosse team.

Keith just hoped nobody would give him any shit.

As he and Shiro walked down the hall – well, mostly him; Shiro stopped every two seconds to say hi to his teacher friends – Keith noticed his friend Hunk Garrett walking in through the halls with a new kid in a tight white shirt and blue jeans. He could only see the back of the kids head, but they were approaching him fast.

“Hey Hunk!” Shiro greeted, giving the boy a high-five. “What’s up, man?”

“Nothing much,” Hunk said warmly, “just giving my foreign exchange student a tour of Garrison. This is Lance McClain.”

Keith wished Lance hadn’t turned around cause he was hot. Like illegally hot. Like Keith couldn’t say anything because he was obsessed with how hot Lance was.

“Hey,” Lance said smoothly, shaking Shiro’s hand and then Keith’s.

“Where you from?” Shiro asked, sparking up a conversation.

“I’m from Cuba. My family still lives there, but they decided to send me to America for high school and college.”

“Oh sweet! What are you interested in?”

“Astrophysics.”

“Oh really? My husband is an astrophysicist!”

Keith cringed, worried that lance might be homophobic, but his eyes just widened. “Really? That’s so cool! Can I meet him?”   


“Of course!” Shiro laughed.

“He’s Mr. Shirogane-Part-Two-in-Room-302!” Hunk chimed in.

“Is that what you guys are calling Adam these days?”   


“Yes sir!”

The three laughed, and Keith was still standing there. Shiro noticed and shoved Keith topwards Lance. “This is Keith! He’s my brother’s wife’s son, and he’s awesome.”

“Keith!” Hunk said, practically side-tackling the boy in a massive hug. “How are you man? I haven’t seen you, like, all summer!”  
“Yeah, he ditched Adam and I for his mom up in DC,” Shiro cried, pretending to sob like it was the end of the world.

“Oh no!” Hunk sang, trying to play along with Shiro’s rolle-playing, letting go of Keith to pretend to pass out.

“Shut it you two,” Keith grumbled, a faint smile on his face. “Mom was gone, like, the entire time Shiro. I ended up just running around DC all summer trying to get fit for lacrosse.”

“Like you need it,” Lance snorted, resting an elbow on Keith’s shoulder, “I bet you’re super ripped.”

“Oh he is,” Hunk smiled, nodding his head quickly. “Keith and my friends came over to our house this summer for a pool party, and Keith had, like, seven sets of abs.”

“Taking after his brother I see.”

Adam had come up behind them, giving Shiro a quick peck before introducing himself to Lance. “I’m Adam Shirogane. I’m the –”

“–astrophysicist!” Lance finished.

“I was going to say Physics teacher for the freshman class of 2190, but I guess I am technically an astrophysicist.”

“Oh crap!” Hunk said, grabbing Lance’s arm. “We need to go meet with Mr. Sendak. Bye guys!”

“Bye Shiro! Bye Adam! Bye Keith!” Lance said, taking off after Hunk.

“He was cute…” Shiro said, nudging Keith.

“Yeah…” This year was going to be interesting…  

 

_ 1:57 PM : Coran and Allura _

Allura and Coran Hieronymus were sitting in Allura’s bedroom on the Altean Reserve just outside of Garrison, Texas. Although their Native American tribe had been disbanded and destroyed hundreds of years ago, their father, Alfor Hieronymus, struggled and fought to keep the cultural traditions of the tribe alive.

But right now, Allura and Coran were acting like normal American teeangers.

Allura was laying on the bed, scrolling through her Instagram, stopping to search Shay Balmera’s profile because somehow Hunk’s girlfriend was just simply perfect; her skin, her hair, her body. Allura envied her as she looked at her own pictures; nothing but a silly tanish girl with long, white-gold hair braided over her shoulder.

Coran was sitting at Allura’s vanity, trying all of the different makeup products she had. Although Allura’s foundation was a shade too light for him, he managed to make it work with a bit of highlight to the gods and bronzer. His winged eyeliner was a bit off though – the left eye most certainly did not match the right – and the shades of pink and rose gold glitter eyeshadow he chose didn’t make his eyes pop in the best way. 

It was nothing but a normal day for two teenagers striving to be normal.

And that’s when their father walked in with a strange, curvy girl who looked like she could’ve been their shadow.

“Allura, Coran: this is Romelle. She is your cousin, and she will be staying with us so she may complete her senior year of highschool.” Alfor smiled, but his children did not.

“But Father,” Allura protested, “school starts tomorrow, and we’ll never have time to enroll her!”

“Nonsense!” he announced, “She was enrolled last week.”

“But Father, she doesn’t know the curriculum,” Coran argued. “She’ll never catch up.”

“Not a problem!” he insisted, “She has been studying all summer.”

“But Father, she won’t know anyone,” Allura tried.

“And that’s why she’ll be shadowing you at school, Allura and Coran; so she makes friends.”

Allura and her twin shared a look. “We haven’t many friends, Father.”

“Well,” he smiled, “I’ve just given you one more.” He left the room, leaving Romelle and her twin cousins alone.

“Your reservation is much bigger than mine,” Romelle smiled, plopping her stuff on the ground and sliding on the bed next to Allura, stealing a skittle from her bag, “and everyone’s more accepting. Everyone I’ve met doesn’t really give a shit that I like girls.”

“Yeah, well, everyone at Garrison will care, just wait,” Coran said, putting on a second ,layer of Allura’s black lipstick. “Everyone there is judgemental.”

“Maybe, but you’re still putting on lipstick,” Romelle pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to school with this much makeup on!”

“Huh. And what about you, girl cuz? You into the female population?”

“Nope,” Allura said, inching away. 

Romelle scooted closer. “But you’re looking at another girls profile…Shay?”

“Firstly,” Allura said, getting up and moving to her desk chair, “she’s with my friend Hunk. Secondly, I was just looking at her pictures because I’m envious of her figure. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Whatever you say…” 

“Allura’s straight, Romelle,” Coran scoffed, rolling his eyes. “She hated being accused of being a lesbian because everyone assumes that of her because they think that since we’re twins, we’re exactly the same.” 

“Oh. Well, sorry. So, uh, where am I sleeping?”

“In the guest bedroom, right next to the bathroom,” Allura and Coran said in unison, returning to their activities.

“Sweet! My own room! That’s new,” Romelle said, grabbing her stuff and leaving.

Allura sighed, relieved. She couldn’t wait to get rid of Romelle and she hadn’t even been in the Hieronymus household for more than ten minutes!


End file.
